


Special Kind of Tactics

by ivanolix



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-02
Updated: 2009-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Kara gen ficathon prompt "Helo"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Special Kind of Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kara gen ficathon prompt "Helo"

"Walk, Karl." She heard his groan behind her. "Get that leg up and hop."

"Nope." She looked back and saw Karl leaned against the wall and one leg favored, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"If you give up, I'm killing you now," Kara warned.

"You need to dig around in that smart head of yours for a better plan than walking right in," Karl added, jaw set.

"Don't need better than that," Kara scorned. "They'll have blocked off borders, sure, but minimal security past that. At least, this far back." She didn't move back to join him.

"I did not agree to climb over the wall just to hop back in, and not after this ankle was so kindly snapped, thank you Kara Thrace." Karl's arms crossed tighter.

"Sprained, idiot." Kara rolled her eyes, but not meanly. "Come on, I'll lower you there and you can just lean on me."

"Lower me over the—" Karl looked at his overlong frame compared to her more compact one, and Kara could see the calculations for pulleys and leverage running through his head. "Look, you're not even tall enough to support me for a few steps."

"If I know anything, Karl, I am the perfect height," Kara said lightly. She walked over and slapped her right shoulder. "Hand here. Now."

"Kara, our team lost," Karl protested even as he lay his arm across her shoulders. "It's 2 against 10."

"Crappy leadership lessened our odds, yes," Kara acknowledged. He hopped a little, his weight bearing down on her, but she held with a grimace.

"If you've got such great plans, how come you didn't try for captain?"

She snorted a laugh through tensed jaw as they moved along the wall. "Popularity contests are fodder for fools. It's not about who has the title in the beginning, it's about who lasts to achieve the end results."

"Such as illegally leaving school grounds?"

"All's fair in love and war." Kara cocked her head. "Well, war, definitely. Besides, battle school encourages out of the box thinking, so they say."

"And you're taking it literally," Karl sighed.

"Someone's got to do it the first time," Kara said with a grin.

They'd gone a hundred yards and a nice dent sat in the wall in front of them, a tree sitting a few feet off.

"Kara and Karl, infamously bold, but failures."

"Shut up, Karl, I don't fail." Kara tucked her foot in a gap in the wall, pushed up a couple steps to look over shortly, and then set about arranging the rope over a tree branch.

They had to keep voices low now, with the enemy territory on the other side. Karl just gave her pointed looks when she indicated that he sit on her shoulder so she could lift him up to the branch. His leg might be shot, but his pull-ups were just as good as hers. They scooted along the branch, and Kara pulled up and lowered the rope over the wall. Grinning, she tipped her head, holding out the fat knot in the rope.

Karl's eyes widened, but there was no use now. Using the trunk to loosen the strain, Kara had Karl lowered, falling a little too fast for him given the sharp intake of his breath on the way down. He scooted behind a protective bush and leaned against it, drawing his gun as Kara hopped down.

Kara took hers in hand, tossed a couple hand directions to him about rear cover and good aim, then slipped off into the school grounds that were their battlefield for this day's practice.

After the first two shots hit straight, lasers ordering light shocks to be sent into the complacent enemy's chests, the rest of the them came for her. She laughed aloud as she ran back, not even shooting again. The game was up. Karl got the other four border guards from behind the bush as they went past, and Kara had no problem getting the next guard down and snatching his gun all in a few seconds.

They didn't have time to surrender when she shot the last two at the key point, the lights on their vests flashing as they fell. Karl took down the one she'd missed, clearly able to hop now.

Kara put her hand to her hip, hair slipped out of the ponytail it was really too short to fit into, and surveyed the scene with pride. "Capture the flag my ass. This was a proper military takeover."

"They are going to remember your name," Karl sighed, hopping to her side.

"You and me both," she answered. Victory was too sweet not to break the rules for. Not when they didn't even try for realism.


End file.
